Axel Milk the Lizaraptor
'''Can you guys be QUIET? I'm trying to READ!' ''~ Axel Axel is a member of the Fun Pack. He has been Pencil's best friend since Elementary School. Axel is the more sensible one of the group. Appearance Axel is 100 centimetres tall, and very thin. He has pale blue-grey skin and a whitish-grey stomach. His eyes match his skin colour, and he wears round, black glasses with thick frames. He doesn't have any hair yet and is a hybrid between a lizard and a velociraptor. Personality Axel is very smart for his age, and quite mature. However, he can easily get impatient, especially with Pencil. He does not tolerate childishness, and has shown acts of selfishness in the past, but has grown kinder as time went on. He is almost always to first to object if Pencil comes up with a crazy scheme. Axel ages mentally faster than he actually ages. For example, his voice has started getting lower and he's had a number of crushes, all older than him, with one exception. Despite his mature and intelligent personality, Axel can get quite nervous around girls. He also has girl problems, and can have quite a temper whenever anyone brings it up. Axel is 10 years old. Relationships Friends Pencil Axel and Pencil are best friends since Elementary School. They met when Pencil was 10 and Axel was 7. Some bullies were making fun of Axel for being a 'nerd', being adopted, and being a hybrid. Pencil arrived on the scene and rescued him. Ever since then, they've stuck together in the playground, until Pencil went off to Middle School. Pencil sometimes helps Axel get his crush's attention, usually involving a crazy scheme of some sort. For example, in Highschool Horrors, Pencil attempted to help Axel find a date, but this backfired horribly when Mindy and her gang planned to kill them and their friends. Pencil is also the reason Axel met everyone else, including Lolly. Fire Axel and Fire are close friends because they both like to hang out with Pencil. They also do homework together with Pencil. They are both more mature than Pencil and think that Pencil is slightly crazy, however Axel is more willing to show it. At times, when Fire slows them down (like running to slowly) Axel can get selfish and leave him behind, but Pencil usually stops this. In Highschool Horrors, they show signs of bonding even more, like when they attacked Mindy while she was trying to kill Pencil, and during the dance, Fire tried to cheer up Axel, but failed. When Axel fell over in Highschool Horrors, Fire (along with some of his friends) attacked Mindy and her gang for revenge. Headache Axel and Headache are good friends, both having common sense, but Headache being more relaxed about fun stuff. Headache is like an older brother to the rest of the Fun Pack, and Axel knows that hid sister Tamalex likes Headache so he sometimes teases him about it but he denies it. When Axel fell over in Highschool Horrors, Headache (along with some of his friends) attacked Mindy and her gang for revenge. In the same story, Axel was forcing Headache to tell Tamalex how he felt, but Pencil interrupted with an announcement. Wet Axel and Wet are friends, although they have very different personalities. Wet thinks that Axel is boring and doesn't understand how he can stay so focused on his school work, while Axel thinks Wet is an immature troublemaker. In the short 'Puff's Diary', Wet let Axel, Tamalex, Headache and Fire ride his motorcycle with him for the first time to get away from Puff. When Axel fell over in Highschool Horrors, Wet (along with some of his friends) attacked Mindy and her gang for revenge. Puff Axel and Puff are extreme opposites, and don't hang out as much, despite both of them being close with Lolly. However, they are friends. In 'Puff's Diary', Axel negatively criticized Puff's terrible spelling and grammar. Puff often tries to spill the beans to Axel that Lolly has a crush on him but that normally doesn't turn out so well. Mac Axel and Mac are good friends, both of them being close with Lolly and Pencil. In 'Puff's diary', Axel and some of the others took turns reading Puff's diary and found out some secrets about Puff's crush on Mac. Axel thinks the Copy Ray that Mac inherited is very interesting and wishes to look into its' powers. However, Mac insists that Axel shouldn't take it from him, showing that Mac doesn't trust Axel, or that the Copy Ray can only be used by certain people. Juicy Whenever Axel find it too noisy at his house, he seeks refuge at The Domino Household. Juicy often brings snacks to him and the other Fun Pack members during their meetings, or while they're doing homework. Juicy's house is always the first place he thinks to go when he needs a safe getaway from home. Juicy also knows about Axel's crush on Lolly and lightheartedly hints at it when they're together, doing homework or otherwise. Family Tamalex Axel thinks Tamalex cause too much trouble and distracts him from his homework. However, Axel doesn't consider her as annoying as most of his other siblings. Axel knows that Tamalex and Headache have something going on and teases them about it sometimes, showing his rarely seen more fun side. He often gets annoyed at having to witness Tamalex and Alemara's arguments over fish. When Axel fell over in Highschool Horrors, Tamalex (along with some of her friends) attacked Mindy and her gang for revenge. Alemara Alemara looks out for Axel, like in Highschool Horrors, she said she would go with him to the dance if they weren't siblings and if she wasn't already going with Wet. Axel finds her slightly annoying at times but he likes her more than most of his other siblings. He often gets annoyed at having to witness Tamalex and Alemara's arguments over fish. When Axel fell over in Highschool Horrors, Alemara (along with some of her friends) attacked Mindy and her gang for revenge. Romance Lolly The first sign that they were an item was in the old 'humour' roleplay as a joke, where Lolly was jealous of her cousin and brother both having a love interest so she asked Axel to be her boyfriend, to which he answered 'no thanks'. Later on they were shown to like each other, but were held back by their age difference and therefore got stuck in the friendzone. Axel often helps Lolly with her homework because of his intelligence. Lolly tries to be smart to impress Axel, but her young age keeps her from doing so. In Highschool Horrors, Lolly asked Pencil to sign her up as a popcorn seller for the dance, so she could keep Axel company at the dance. It was also shown in that story that Axel's feeling for Lolly had faded for a period of time, before returning when she comforted him at the end of the dance and offered to go with him next time. Lolly has had a crush on Axel ever since she was 3 years old and Axel was 7. Lolly overheard Pencil telling Juicy about Axel having a hard time fitting in, how he was bullied for being a nerd, a hybrid, and being adopted. Lolly remembered how she didn't know who her and Mac's parents were either, and developed empathy for him, and gained a crush on him too. She wasn't fully aware of these feelings until she was 6 (the age she is now) and Axel was 10 (the age he is now). Axel at first didn't return her feelings and saw her as a good friend, but over time he started to have feelings for her, but refused to accept them due to the fact that she was younger than him and he normally preferred older girls. Eventually, he admitted to himself that he liked her, but never told anyone. Although Axel likes Lolly, he sometimes gets annoyed with her, like for example, in the 'science fiction' roleplay, he said that the name Lolly came up with for her spaceship was dumb, causing her to be sad. Later, though, they were both together during the danger that was happening (source needed). Axel and Lolly were described as 'they seem so different, but when you think about it, they have a lot in common' by Pencil in 'Highschool Horrors'. (under construction) Category:Characters Category:Fun pack